1. Field of the Application
The present application generally relates to a portable electronic device and a protection method thereof, and particularly, to a portable electronic device with waterproof protection and a protection method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with advancement of electronic technologies, portable electronic devices including mobile phones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and smart phones, etc., have been widely adopted. The main difference between the portable electronic devices and other non-portable types of electronic devices is that portable electronic devices are aimed for portability.
However, the portable electronic devices may frequently encounter water hazards as a result of their portability since device users tends to carry and use the portable electronic devices wherever they travel. Consequently, more and more portable electronic devices on the market have been provided with waterproof protections, such as sealing the ports (i.e., charging port, headphone port and Micro USB port) with a flap door, adding waterproof rubber rings between the device housing and the buttons, coating the display screen and the device housing with waterproof nano-coatings, etc. Nevertheless, having the waterproof protections does not indicate that the portable electronic devices are operable under water.
Taking the waterproof rubber ring for an instance, when a portable electronic device is dropped and immersed in water, the waterproof rubber ring as being disposed between the device housing and the button is able to prevent water from entering the interior of the portable electronic device through the gap between the device housing and the button; however, if the device user intends to press the button to execute an operation, then the waterproof rubber ring surrounding the button would be deformed due to the downward movement of the button, thereby providing a possibility for the water to leak into the interior of the portable electronic device and damage the internal components. Therefore, how to increase the waterproof protection of the portable electronic device under the water has become a relevant topic for those skilled in the art of the related field.